2015/February
February 1 Instagram Twitter :"Praying for Bobbi Kristina. Monsters let's all together send our love & healing energy to Whitney's daughter. World send her strength." :"Superbowl time! Giselle has on her diamond Jersey, my best girl's makin sausagenpeppers and my dads chuggin Bud. All is right in the world." :"So excited to hear my buddy @djws music during Super Bowl BUD LIGHT commercial! I'll be watching baby!" :"Because of the Super Bowl, I don't think balls have ever been more famous." :"❤️❤️❤️WHAT AN AMAZING GAME CONGRATULATIONS TO BOTH TEAMS!! ❤️❤️" February 2 Instagram :"A little tired but having such a happy day. Piggy and me always have a good time. Even when she's a sleepy batpig." 2-2-15 Instagram 001.jpg Twitter Leaving her apartment in NYC 2-2-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg 2-2-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg 2-2-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 003.jpg At JFK Airport in New York 2-2-15 JFK Airport NYC 001.jpeg 2-2-15 At JFK Airport in NYC 001.jpg Leaving LAX Airport 2-2-15 Leaving LAX Airport in LA 001.jpg February 3 Instagram Twitter :"@yokoono your hands are beautiful like your soul! A force devoted to growing peace like flowers, one bulb at a time..then blooming. We��Yoko." :"Had a beautiful session with Sir Paul McCartney and friends. Working on one of his many secret… http://instagram.com/p/yqWGm_pFFR/" :"Always a good time with my buddy. I'll never forget when he called me last year to work and I hung up… http://instagram.com/p/yqWYNppFFt/" February 4 Instagram :"Signing copies of my new fragrance! A morning tres chic! ��" 2-4-15 Instagram 002.jpg Twitter :"@MikeMcCreadyPJ it was so awesome working with you today! I meant what I said about Pearl Jam being life changing!" :"Signing copies of my new fragrance! A morning tres chic! �� http://instagram.com/p/ysHRh8pFMS/" February 5 Instagram Twitter 57th Grammy Awards: Rehearsal in LA 2-5-15 At Staples Center in LA 002.jpg 2-5-15 At Staples Center in LA 001.jpg 2-5-15 57th Grammy Awards 001.jpg February 6 Instagram :"Afternoon Camel pose, and then off to MusiCares to celebrate Bob Dylan! What a crazy weekend! �� namaste bitches" 2-6-15 Instagram 001.jpg Twitter 2015 MusiCares: Person Of The Year: Bob Dylan :Main article: MusiCares Red Carpet 2-6-15 MusiCares Event 001.jpeg 2-6-15 MusiCares Event 002.jpeg Leaving Convention Center in LA 2-6-15 Leaving Musicares in LA 001.JPG February 7 Instagram Twitter :"@PacifierGaga that makes me so sad. He came to the born brave bus. What a sweetheart." February 8 Instagram :"Me and my Tony celebrating! What a wonderful night! ��" 2-8-15 Instagram 001.jpg :"Thank you @brandonvmaxwell for my beautiful dress! I felt so sexy! ��" 2-8-15 Instagram 002.jpg Twitter 57th Grammy Award Ceremony in LA :Main article: Grammy Award Ceremony Red Carpet 2-8-15 57th Grammy Awards - Red carpet at Staples Center in LA 001.jpg 2-8-15 57th Grammy Awards - Red Carpet at Staples Center in LA 003.jpg 2-8-15 57th Grammy Awards - Red Carpet at Staples Center in LA 002.jpg 2-8-15 57th Grammy Awards - Red Carpet at Staples Center in LA 004.jpg Audience and backstage Ty67800 (2).jpg 2-8-15 Backstage at 57th Annual Grammy Awards at Staples Center in LA 001.jpg Performance Gaga and Tony Bennett performed "Cheek to Cheek". :Set list: #"Cheek to Cheek" 2-8-15 57th Grammy Awards - Performance at Staples Center in LA 001.jpg 2-8-15 57th Grammy Awards - Performance at Staples Center in LA 002.jpg 2-8-15 57th Grammy Awards - Performance at Staples Center in LA 003.jpg Press Room 2-8-15 57th Grammy Awards - Black carpet at Staples Center in LA 001.jpg Ty67800 (9).jpg Ty67800 (3).jpg Danny Clinch Photoshoot :Main article: Danny Clinch 2-8-15 Danny Clinch 001.jpg 2-8-15 Danny Clinch 002 cropped.jpg 2-8-15 Danny Clinch - BTS 001.jpg|BTS Cheek To Cheek Tour: The Wiltern Theatre : Main article: The Wiltern '' 2-8-15 Cheek to Cheek Tour 003.jpg 2-8-15 Cheek to Cheek Tour 001.jpg 2-8-15 Cheek to Cheek Tour 002.jpg 2-8-15 Cheek to Cheek Tour 004.jpg 2-8-15 Cheek to Cheek Tour 005.jpg 2-8-15 Cheek to Cheek Tour 006.jpg February 9 Instagram :"''Me and Tony performing at the Wiltern last night ❤️" 2-9-15 Instagram 001.jpg :"Thank you Frederic Aspiras and Sarah Tanno for my hair and makeup last night! Metallic emerald and platinum smokey eyes & silver loose locks!" 2-9-15 Instagram 002.jpg Twitter :"Rehearsal for Stevie Wonder & then BED. Take me to it! So happy for all last nights winners. Beyonce killin it w/ 3! ''" 2-9-15 Twitter 001.jpg Stevie Wonder: Grammy Salute Rehearsal in LA 2-9-15 At Nokia Theatre - Rehearsal 001.jpg 2-9-15 At Nokia Theatre - Rehearsal 002.jpg February 10 Instagram :""I Wish" for just a moment I could talk to my 6 yr old Stevie lovin' piano playin self, and tell her how lucky I would be to honor such an important figure in music. A man who stands for love, Civil Rights, and like he said tonight..showing the world the impossible is possible." 2-11-15 Instagram 001.jpg Twitter :"''Marriage equality injustice in Alabama. Time for the Supreme Court, Federal Government, & public to take a stand https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DWK4PNmtTBg" :"Silly stories about me & @edsheeran ! Of course I know who this gem is! THERE ARE NO WAITERS AT THE GRAMMYS PEOPLE" :"It was an honor to play 4 Stevie Wonder tonight & wonderful to see old friends! Couldn't help but cry watching him ❤️" 2-10-15 Stevie Wonder Grammy Salute 001.jpg :""I Wish" for just a moment I could talk to my 6 yr old Stevie lovin' piano playin self, and tell her… http://instagram.com/p/y8-EdvpFOg/" Stevie Wonder: Grammy Salute in LA Arriving at Nokia Theatre 2-10-15 Arriving at Nokia Theatre 001.jpg Audience 2-10-15 Stevie Wonder Grammy Salute 001.jpg Performance 2-10-15 Stevie Wonder Concert Tribute Performance 001.jpg Leaving 2-10-15 Leaving Nokia Theatre in LA 001.jpg 2-10-15 Leaving Nokia Theatre 001.jpg 2-10-15 Leaving Nokia Theatre in LA 002.jpg February 11 Instagram :"What a wonderful weekend with Tony, like he sang today... "For Once in My Life"" 2-11-15 Instagram 002.jpg :"Meetings all day everyday �� ❤️����" 2-11-15 Instagram 003.jpg Twitter :"What a wonderful weekend with Tony, like he sang today... "For Once in My Life" http://instagram.com/p/y9QCaDJFNp/" :"@edsheeran when you ordered a Cosmo I didn't think you could POSSIBLY be serious ��, took you for more of a beer and whisky bloak" :"@ArianaGrande you are a lovely sweetheart and I enjoyed meeting you so much!" :"Still half asleep! But up and ready to WORK IT #monsterstyle" 2-11-15 Twitter 002.jpg :"Meetings all day everyday �� ❤️���� http://instagram.com/p/y-YHLiJFJy/" Arriving at Interscope Building in Santa Monica 2-11-15 Arriving at Interscope Records in Santa Monica 001.jpg Leaving an Interscope Building in Santa Monica 2-11-15 Leaving Interscope Records 001.jpg February 12 Instagram :"I'm performing live at the OSCARS this year! ��" 2-12-15 Instagram 001.jpg :"YOU CANT SIT WITH US ��" 2-12-15 Instagram 002.jpg Twitter :"I'm performing live at the OSCARS this year! �� http://instagram.com/p/zAqlI3pFNC/" Arriving at LAX Airport 2-12-15 At LAX Airport in LA 001.JPG 2-12-15 At LAX Airport in LA 002.jpg 2-12-15 At LAX Airport in LA 003.jpg At JFK Airport in New York 2-12-15 JFK Airport 001.jpg February 13 Instagram Twitter :"Love my new haircut! �� http://instagram.com/p/zDjekGpFBT/" :"�� ready for my Valentine http://instagram.com/p/zDkXWiJFDA/" Leaving her apartment in NYC 2-13-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg 2-13-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg 2-13-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 003.jpg February 14 Gaga got engaged to Taylor Kinney today. Arriving at Yoga Building in NYC 2-14-15 Arriving at Yoga Building 001.jpg 2-14-15 Arriving at Yoga Building 002.jpg At Joanne Trattoria Restaurant in NYC 2-14-15 At Joanne Trattoria 001.jpg February 16 Instagram :"He gave me his heart on Valentine's Day, and I said YES!" 2-16-15 Instagram 001.jpg Twitter :"He gave me his heart on Valentine's Day, and I said YES! http://instagram.com/p/zLTE0fJFNd/" Leaving her apartment in NYC 2-16-15 Out in NYC 001.jpg 2-16-15 Out in NYC 002.jpg Leaving a Building in NYC 2-16-15 Leaving a Building in Manhattan 001.jpg 2-16-15 Leaving a Building in Manhattan 002.jpg 2-16-15 Leaving a Building in Manhattan 003.jpg February 17 Instagram Twitter :"It's OSCAR time baby! Stylists grab your gowns! Jewelers shine your diamonds! and the rest of us will… http://instagram.com/p/zN7wdwJFPb/" :"Curled up on the couch watching my love on #ChicagoFire I love this show ❤️❤️" :"Ok maybe I'm biased because I know him in real life but BODEN we need you daddy!! �� #ChicagoFire" Arriving at JFK Airport in NYC 2-17-15 JFK Airport 001.jpg 2-17-15 JFK Airport 002.jpg 2-17-15 JFK Airport 003.jpg On plane to Los Angeles 2-17-15 On Airplane to LA 001.jpg Leaving LAX Airport 2-17-15 LAX Airport 001.jpg 2-17-15 LAX Aiport 002.jpg 2-17-15 LAX Airport 003.jpg 2-17-15 LAX Airport 004.jpg February 18 Instagram :"My favorite part of my engagement ring, Taylor and Lorraine designed "T��S" in white diamonds on the band. He always called me by my birth name. Since our very first date. I'm such a happy bride-to-be! I can't stop smiling!!" 2-18-15 Instagram 001.jpg :"SO SWEET!������!!" 2-18-15 Instagram 002.jpg Twitter :"I'm always in love with the mini dolls, but these ones of me and Tony taking pictures w our Grammys are��!" 2-18-15 Twitter 001.jpg :"My favorite part of my engagement ring, Taylor and Lorraine designed "T��S" in white diamonds on the… http://instagram.com/p/zQwueIJFFj/" February 19 Instagram :"What a wonderful day, Swimming Pool Yoga!" 10979624 878127728896201 1805560197 n.jpg Twitter :"Headed to #Oscars rehearsal! I've got goosebumps already ☺️ What an honor to perform for the world and such an immensely talented audience!" :"Just got out of a great rehearsal! That was really cool @JohnMayer So thoughtful. The respect is mutual. ⚡️" February 20 Instagram :"And today I began to master #crowboard" 2-20-15 Instagram 001.jpg :"I'm not sure what this is called but I love this sh*t. Me and @sloaner7" 2-20-15 Instagram 002.jpg February 21 Instagram :"Lookie NO TOUCHIE #Oscars" 2-22-15 Instagram 001.jpg Twitter :"Lookie NO TOUCHIE #Oscars http://instagram.com/p/zZA0GlJFC_/" February 22 Instagram Twitter 87th Academy Awards in LA Red Carpet 2-22-15 Oscars Red Carpet 001.jpg 2-22-15 Oscars Red Carpet 002.jpg 2-22-15 Oscars Red Carpet 003.jpg 2-22-15 Oscars Red Carpet 004.jpg Performance Lady Gaga performed a tribute to The Sound of Music. She performed "The Sound of Music", "My Favorite Things", "Edelweiss", and "Climb Ev'ry Mountain". 2-22-15 Oscars Performance 001.jpeg 2-22-15 Oscars Performance 002.jpeg 2-22-15 Oscars Performance 003.jpg Preparation and Backstage 2-22-15 Oscars Backstage 003.jpg 2-22-15 Oscars Backstage 001.jpg 2-22-15 Oscars Backstage 002.jpg 2-22-15 Oscars Backstage 004.jpg Oscars Vanity Fair After Party 2-22-15 Oscars Vanity Fair After Party 001.jpg 2-22-15 Oscars Vanity Fair After Party 002.jpg 2-22-15 Oscars Vanity Fair After Party 003.jpg February 23 Instagram :"����" 2-23-15 Instagram 001.jpg :"My other favorite part of the night. Tell me Joan Collins isn't a dame to kill for." 2-23-15 Instagram 002.jpg Twitter 2-23-15 Twitter 001.jpg :"���� http://instagram.com/p/zcGysspFEA/" :"If you missed my performance of "The Sound of Music" at the Oscars, watch it here: http://abc.go.com/shows/the-oscars/video/oscars-2015-highlights/VDKA0_uzx2quqr" :"A very humbling review of my Oscar performance http://www.glennbeck.com/2015/02/23/genius-glenn-was-blown-away-by-lady-gagas-oscar-performance/ … I love this piece of music so much, thank you." February 24 Twitter :"@usatodaylife I trained 2 months for this :) w/ my vocal coach and mentor Don Lawrence. He's been training me for 15 years. Since I was 13 ��" Dick Wolf Party at Palm Restaurant in Chicago Gaga and Taylor Kinney attended Dick Wolf's party at Palm Restaurant in Chicago. 2-24-15 Dick Wolf Party 001.jpg 2-24-15 Dick Wolf Party 002.jpg February 25 Instagram :"It's a beautiful day...back to work! ��" 2-25-15 Instagram 001.jpg Twitter :"It's a beautiful day...back to work! �� https://instagram.com/p/zh7ropJFOR/" :"Make your reservation now. #GagaAHSHotel" American Horror Story: Hotel: Promo video : Main article: American Horror Story It was announced today that Gaga would star in the upcoming fifth season of American Horror Story today called "American Horror Story: Hotel". The promo images shot by Inez & Vinoodh were debuted today. AHS - Hotel (October 2015) 002.jpg AHS - Hotel (October 2015) 001.jpg Leaving Newark Airport in New Jersey Gaga was seen leaving Newark Airport in New Jersey. 2-25-15 Newark Airport 001.jpg 2-25-15 Newark Airport 002.jpg 2-25-15 Newark Airport 003.jpg February 26 Instagram :"Get the coffee. Call the Haus. You better work b*tch. ❤️" 2-26-15 Instagram 001.jpg Twitter :"I am so excited to be a part of American Horror Story's hardworking cast. A twisted fantasy. My favorite kind. ��" :"@thecolorated its periwinkle and sand ��" Shiseido Campaign: Backstage video A video was uploaded of Gaga backstage at her shoot for the Shiseido makeup campaign for Japan. No other details are known about this shoot and campaign at the moment. 2-26-15 Shiseido Backstage Video 001.JPG February 27 Instagram :"This is amazing." 2-27-15 Instagram 001.jpg Leaving her apartment in NYC 2-27-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg 2-27-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg 2-27-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 003.jpg Timeline Category:2015 Category:2015 fashion